


你不能感同我身手13

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身手13

巡演往往是一年工作的重头戏，启动初期就是连天连夜的讨论会，年末巡演往往涉及到圣诞和元旦两个重要场次，准备起来程序格外复杂。岳明辉上午刚在剧组杀青，下午回公司直接加入讨论。刚刚结束整个下午的会议，终于可以中场休息，岳明辉便被一只手拽到了公司的僻静角落，熟悉的气息覆了上来。

“唔，嗯～”

灵巧的舌头轻而易举的撬开牙关，钻进口腔猛烈的翻搅，发出吱吱的水声，双手也急切的伸进了T恤里，抚摸上精瘦的身体。岳明辉虚靠在墙上，久未经事的他有点跟不上节奏，只能仰着头任由面前人的动作。

 

木子洋在他胸前摸索了几下，硬邦邦的，手感并不好，又一路向下去捏他原本柔软的腰肢，用力捏了几把，也没捏出几两肉。他皱起了眉头，分开眼前的人。

“老岳，你怎么瘦了这么多？”

他不满的撇撇嘴，捏住了岳明辉的下巴，仔细端详起他的脸。面前的人仰着头眼神迷离，嘴唇被自己亲得水润泛红，嘴角还挂着一缕银丝，哥哥眉目含情的样子倒是没变。只是他的脸颊凹陷，颧骨看起来更加突出，眼下也挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，脸色也不太好，一副受了难的灾民样！

“这个小林，是怎么照顾你的！诶，你是不是受伤了没告诉我？手别挡着，衣服脱掉给我看看……”

“洋洋，洋洋别，我没有……啊。”

木子洋满脸写着不爽，伸手就去扒岳明辉的衣服，宽松的上衣被他随便一扯就露出了大半的肌肤。岳明辉是疤痕体质，即使是小伤小碰儿的，伤痕留在身上也不容易退去，所以木子洋也很喜欢在性爱中给他留下些自己的印记。

不过这次的片子几乎全程武戏外景，为了追求真实性拍摄条件一直很差，磕磕碰碰的在所难免。岳明辉被扯开上衣的瞬间明显感觉到木子洋的呼吸一滞，脸色也更阴沉了几分。那双大手顿了一下，竟然直接去扯岳明辉的裤子！木子洋认起死理儿的时候，他还是怕的。

“洋洋，等……别在这……啊～”

和愤怒的木子洋相比，岳明辉的反抗显然是徒劳的。可能是瘦了的缘故，他的运动裤很松，木子洋轻而易举的就把裤子直接褪到膝盖。岳明辉红透了耳尖，在发出惊叫之前捂住了嘴。

“说，都哪疼！”

“……没有，没有，哪都不疼。”

“是不是这儿？嗯？”

“不是，没有，啊～”

“……那是这儿吗？”

“可……可能是，大腿？”

“……”

 

二人就在走廊的角落僵持着，岳明辉衣衫不整，整个人被木子洋逼在墙角像个犯错误的孩子。木子洋的手也没闲着，在他的身上到处乱按，按到的不知是他的痛处还是敏感点，岳明辉只能靠着墙身子一缩一缩的颤抖。

“哼……”一声冷笑打断了二人的动作，回头看去竟是卜凡，他双手插着兜，看都没看他们一眼，直接踱着步子转身离去，就像路过只是看到队友在练舞一般淡然。

尴尬的气氛让岳明辉的脸瞬间白了脸，他张了张嘴，却不知道如何叫住离去的人。他内心苦笑，叫住了又能说什么？说什么没有吗？呵呵，又怎么会没有，这几年他和两个弟弟“有什么”的次数大概自己都数不清了……

 

木子洋也一言不发，看着岳明辉红着眼框发呆的样子，他说不清现在心疼和嫉妒哪个占得更多。他细心的帮岳明辉整理好衣裤，木子洋记得他好久没有看到哥哥这副失魂落魄的样子了，让他回忆起点点往事。

 

“共享哥哥”的状态是二人心照不宣的秘密，互相回避也是他和凡子一直以来的默契。至于是哪个时间点又是哪个契机开始的他也记不清楚，只记得那一天四人一起出通告，哥哥红着眼角面色苍白，嘴唇上还带着破肿的裂口……他动作时偷偷扶着腰，走路都费力的样子彻底逼疯了木子洋！沉寂多年的爱与恨意爆发了。晚上，他直接推开了哥哥房间的门，不由分说的把人按在床上从里到外的做了全套。他记得哥哥当时没反抗，也没说话，从头至尾就只有带着啜泣的轻软的呻吟。

自那天之后，这就成了三个人的秘密，这种行为也在隐忍和纵容中愈演愈烈，甚至变成一种习惯……木子洋是天生聪慧的，他某几个瞬间清醒的意识到这种行为是不对的，却转身又在这种“安逸的快感”中迷失自己，同在一个漩涡中，他相信凡子肯定也有过这样的挣扎。

于是，这种行为伴随着他们走过了低谷期，一直延续到今天……

 

休息时间一直都是短暂的，晚上的讨论会又不知道要到几点，晚上的议题主要是舞蹈部分的分配。四个人两前两后的坐在一张窄长方桌边，桌子前方放了一个小白板，舞蹈导演正在白板前解讲具体流程，分别核定每个人负责的部分。

木子洋和灵超就坐在白板前，认真的听着导演的讲解，岳明辉坐在桌子靠后的位子，而两个月一句话都没说过的卜凡就端端正正的坐在他的对面。公司的桌子确实很窄，两个一米八一米九的长腿需要叉开空才勉强安放，所以当卜凡的腿碰到他时，岳明辉并未在意。直到蛮横的力道顶开他的膝盖，他才发现事情不妙。

健壮的大腿插进了他的腿间，岳明辉下意识得夹紧腿，却给作乱的人提供了便利。大腿开始毫不客气的磨蹭着他双腿间的软肉，粗暴的撞得他腿间生疼。

“唔……”

岳明辉抬起眼瞟向始作俑者，而卜凡确是一脸淡漠的看着白板，好像桌子下发生的事儿与他无关，只留给他那个雕塑般冷硬又优越的侧颜。

 

屋子里的人都在，他不敢有大的动作，只能尽力的夹紧双腿，企图平息想要做乱的人。但他却是高估了自己的实力，之前拍戏大腿受了点伤，脚踝也刚刚消肿。卜凡的膝盖用力横着一顶，刚好顶在岳明辉大腿的侧筋上，一阵酸麻的痛感，让岳明辉彻底软了下去。

他无力的伏在桌上，颤抖的腿只能强制被分开。卜凡翘起二郎腿，长驱直入，桌子下的脚却踩上了岳明辉的下体……

 

“唔……呃。”

 

下体被侵犯，岳明辉不可置信的看向卜凡。他一直认为，凡子不会做这样过分的事，至少，至少他会给自己留几分面子，不至会在大庭广众之下羞辱他。但卜凡淡漠的神情彻底击碎了他的幻想，桌子下的脚也开始有技巧的挑逗起来。

宽大的脚掌整根包住了他的下体，隔着薄薄的运动裤轻轻的描绘着形状。运动裤空间很大，他的脚甚至可以直接抵在根部，揉搓隐藏在后面的那两颗圆润。脚掌踏在上面，任凭着双球在脚下滚动，长期习惯了性事的敏感的身体，前面的分身在没有得到任何照顾的情况下，竟慢慢抬起头来。岳明辉苦笑道，男人的身体还真是诚实。

腿部的疼痛很快被异样的快感所取代，暴露在大众的焦虑使感他的身体前所未有的敏感，他极力的压制住冲口而出的呻吟，紧张的看向工作人员。在确认没有人注意到这边的情况时，暗暗了松了口气。

“啊～”

就在这时做乱的脚突然改变了攻击对象，把他已经挺立的分身整根压了下去，接着便又是新一轮的攻击。卜凡灵巧的脚趾不断的去夹他饱胀的龟头，岳明辉整个下身都在颤抖，紧张得胸口也开始唱起了摇滚乐，此刻他的全部意识全都用来保持清醒，绝对不能被人发现！


End file.
